


Let Go

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, Video, edward/bella - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started out making an Edward/Carlisle vid, but realized that I didn’t have enough footage…so it became Edward/Bella. This vid is sort of about all the decisions the two must make in their relationship: whether to turn Bella into a vampire, whether to give in to desires or “wait until marriage.” I sort of play with the idea of them doing both of these right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella  
 **File Size:** 65 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Let Go"  
 **Artist:** Frou Frou  
 **Summary:** I started out making an Edward/Carlisle vid, but realized that I didn’t have enough footage…so it became Edward/Bella. This vid is sort of about all the decisions the two must make in their relationship: whether to turn Bella into a vampire, whether to give in to desires or “wait until marriage.” I sort of play with the idea of them doing both of these right away.  
 **Warning:** Vampire Angst

[Download Let Go](http://www.akemi42.com/files/LetGo.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Let Go on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/12/04/let-go/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/LetGo.wmv)


End file.
